Aircraft antennas including active electronically scanned arrays (AESAs) often utilize semiconductor and integrated circuit devices to carry out various functions, including receipt and transmission of radio frequency (RF) signals, control loops, phase shifting functions, and the like. As the operating frequency of AESAs increases, the size of each antenna terminal element must decrease, while the number of components required for each antenna terminal element must remain the same. In particular, conventional AESAs require a phase shifter for each antenna terminal element. Accordingly, as the operating frequency of AESAs increase, the same number of components must be required to be fit within a smaller area within the AESA. Furthermore, the size and power budget for each antenna terminal element within the AESA decreases with increasing operating frequency. Taken together, these practical limitations of conventional AESAs result in complex, expensive fabrication as well as limitations in the size and scalability of AESAs which operate at ever-increasing operating frequencies. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a system and method which cure one or more of the shortfalls of previous approaches identified above.